1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the telecommunication networks that provide telephone services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service providers, such as telephone companies and Internet service providers provide telephone services that include call redirecting or call forwarding features. More recently, service providers also have started to offer services where a first party may specify multiple destinations (e.g. telephone numbers, SIP URIs, etc.) of the first party. When another party (second party) calls the first party, the network dials or calls the various numbers in some order until the first party answers a call or until all of the numbers have been dialed. However, many of the telephone service subscribers do not use or have such features. Thus, if there is no answer (i.e. a certain number of ring tones have occurred) when a calling party typically calls a first number of a called party, the calling party hangs up and calls the next number, typically by manually looking through a list of numbers stored in a telephone, a computer memory, etc. Thus, it is considered desirable to have a system, device, and method that enables the calling party to more efficiently call multiple numbers of a called party.